


来自沉默星球的告别

by paracetamol407



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M, Solaris AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: 一个AU，背景设定基于斯坦尼斯拉夫•莱姆的小说《索拉里斯星》





	来自沉默星球的告别

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷是想写一个“我愿意为你牺牲两次生命”的故事。因为在一个讨论帖里看到一句“真是要怎样出生入死的关系才能让部长就这样放弃了政治生命”，虽说电视剧里第一次并没有真的牺牲，不过第二次的确是牺牲了政治生命。只是借用了小说的设定，剧情可能有所偏离莱姆的原作，请见谅

Ⅰ  
即将降落之前，他从飞船的舷窗向外看这颗星球。  
在涌动着波涛的海面上空，悬浮着白色的空间站，远远看去像一座独自生长起来的孤单岛屿。此时的飞船开始穿过云层，在下降时剧烈的噪音中传来一个电子声：   
“索拉里斯空间站呼叫，索拉里斯空间站呼叫。一切准备就绪。飞船已进入空间站的监控。索拉里斯空间站，零点零点。着陆过程结束，完毕。”  
经过了漫长而疲倦的飞行，塞萨尔•加维利亚终于重新拥有了行走在陆地上的真实感，虽然在一个悬浮着的空间站中这样的形容并不准确，但摆脱失重感实在是一件值得高兴的事。他脱下厚重的飞行服，走了进去。  
这个曾经能容纳近百人的空间站如今像一个被遗忘的太空废墟，通向主控制室的走廊里零星散落着杂物，只有一些氖光灯在闪烁，像几双藏着无数秘密的眼睛。控制室里随意地摆放着几张椅子，但不少已经破损，唯一一张看上去还算完整的椅子上坐着一个黑头发的男人。他似乎听到了脚步声。当他回头时，塞萨尔注意到他的手里拿着一个人造梨，一种专门在太空里储存液体的容器，他似乎对看到塞萨尔感到很惊讶，人造梨中的液体洒出了一些，塞萨尔闻到了酒味。  
“加维利亚博士？”  
塞萨尔点了点头，向他伸出手：“很高兴见到你，我来协助你一起处理索拉里斯空间站的资料收尾工作。”  
“哈维尔•潘那”黑头发的男人这样自我介绍。他留着两撇胡子，看人的时候总是习惯性地眯起眼睛，带着一点不合时宜的天真善感。  
“博士，很抱歉没能迎接你，这里的资料实在太多了。或许你可以去找一间房间休息一下，然后我们再来聊一下这次的收尾计划？”  
塞萨尔注意到桌上堆着一大摞档案，真奇怪，他想，这里居然有那么多纸质资料。  
像是猜中了他在想什么，“有一些是之前在空间站的研究人员写的某种实验记录，我猜是由于索拉里斯计划结束得有些匆忙，所以没来得及录入电脑归档。”潘那撑在那一堆资料上，对他做了个无奈的表情。

走廊里空空荡荡，塞萨尔走到一个有几扇门的圆形房间，每扇门上都有些不规则的痕迹，看上去像是曾在上面钉着某种标有姓名的铭牌，有几扇门上的痕迹很浅，应该是用小刀一类的工具撬掉了铭牌，而有些则明显是用力扯下的，还留着一圈金属的铁皮。其中有一扇门上贴了一张纸条，上面写着“哈维尔•潘那”，字迹潦草，像是仓促之中随意写下的。  
他选了间门上痕迹并不怎么明显的屋子，按下门把手走了进去。类似船舱的房间里有一个拱形的窗户，面向索拉里斯的海洋，窗户下方放着两列柜子，里面散乱地放着数量众多的仪器和试管，角落里被随意丢弃了一些旋塞和烟筒，到处都充满着潦草收拾过后的样子，整个房间似乎是在仓促之中被人遗弃的。  
正对着床的墙上挂着两个用来计时的表盘，像一对双胞胎月亮那样提醒着访客这里和地球的时差。随着窗外逐渐变黑，光电感应灯也逐渐亮了起来，塞萨尔坐了下来，随手翻开手边的那本《索拉里斯史》。  
追溯起来，这颗星球被发现的时间已经超过一百年了，它围绕着两个太阳旋转，一个红色，一个蓝色。在前四十年中，人们计算出了许多关于它变化的可能性，但随即又发现它居然存在一个恒定的行星轨道，这使得索拉里斯星与其他被发现后就束之高阁的星球有了不一样的命运。在这一发现被确定后的第四年，正式确立了索拉里斯星的相关研究计划，航天基地也向这颗星球的轨道发射了研究飞船。  
但在之后的几十年里，关于它的研究却显得越来越扑朔迷离。构成它主体的海洋被数学家、生物学家，以及其他各领域的专家争论不休，但无论是称呼它为“电脉冲”还是“原生质脑”，索拉里斯学的各个分支都在积极与它“取得联系”。不幸的是，后来发生的研究飞船坠毁意外令大部分人开始怀疑这项计划成功的可能性。于是，“索拉里斯事件”逐渐被看作“走近死胡同事件”，尤其是在科学研究机构的行政管理层，他们多次表示应停止对索拉里斯相关项目的研究资金投入，但却从未有人提出关闭空间站，因为这样一来相当于承认了失败。所有人心照不宣地寻找一个能从“索拉里斯丑闻”中全身而退的方法。  
塞萨尔•加维利亚作为索拉里斯计划的前任研究主管，在正式卸任后提出了要来这里进行一次简短勘测的申请，这也是他现在处于这个星球上的原因。无论这里究竟有怎样的谜题，他都决定要亲自来面对一次。  
他起身准备收起这本书，却突然发现手在封面上投下重影，他抬起头，看见一幅令人惊异的场景：空间站所处的区域在经过了一小时的黑夜之后，索拉里斯星的第二个太阳，蓝色的太阳又从天边升起了。他看了一眼时间，决定出门去找潘那。

塞萨尔推开门的时候，恰巧遇见潘那，他正准备进他自己的房间，看到塞萨尔，他按在门把上的手收了回来，潘那转身面对着他，声音有些疲倦：“抱歉，我想今天也许不是个聊天的好时间，去睡一觉吧，加维利亚博士，我们明天再谈更合适一些。”他顿了一会儿，仿佛在掂量着接下来要说的话，最后下定决心般地开口：“听着，这个空间站只有我们两个人，如果你在这里看到除了你和我之外的其他什么人，那么就……”  
“什么？”  
对方叹了口气：“算了，你看到之后就明白了。现在说得再多也没用，你大概会以为我疯了。”  
“我到底会看到什么？”  
“我不知道，从某种概念上来说，这取决于你。博士，请记住，我们现在已经远离地球，这里是索拉里斯星。”  
他的言语中仿佛有无数个迷宫，塞萨尔拉住了他：“也许现在说明白会好一些，我到底会看到什么？幻觉？噩梦？”  
潘那摇了摇头：“都不是。之前的研究人员在手写的记录里用的是‘客人’这个称呼，不过我认为叫‘鬼故事’更确切一些。”说完，他按下门把手，把塞萨尔挡在了门外，独自面对这个语焉不详的秘密。  
直到塞萨尔回到房间，他才突然回过神来，就在刚才潘那关门的那一刻，他似乎看见里面坐着一个人，门缝间露出的右手里还拿着一支尚未燃尽的烟。

 

Ⅱ  
塞萨尔闻到了一阵咖啡味，他本以为那只是一个真实得有点过了头的梦境，却在发现房间里还有一个人时彻底清醒了过来。  
窗前站着的人转过身来，左手拿着一叠纸质资料，右手端着一杯咖啡：“塞萨尔，我不得不说，这里的资料可比地球上的丰富得多，也有意义得多了。”  
那是爱德华多•桑多瓦尔，穿着他以前在研究中心最常穿的浅色西装外套，没有系领带，袖口甚至还沾着熬夜看数据分析时留下的咖啡渍。  
和四年前他还未登上那艘坠毁的飞船时一模一样。  
塞萨尔觉得自己仿佛在这个遥远的星球上突然置身于一个名为“回忆”的荒诞剧中，而这幕剧的主角就站在他的对面，以一种平静而温柔的目光注视着他，似乎对他内心掀起的滔天巨浪一无所知。  
“爱德华多？”  
“是我，怎么了？你看上去好像有点不舒服。”  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我不知道，”对方耸了耸肩，仿佛在回答一个再普通不过的问题：“我猜也许是因为我一直想来这里看一看？毕竟这是我们做了那么久的研究计划，浪费在给那些无聊的官员作报告上也太可惜了。奇迹要亲自置身其中才能够看见，不是吗？”  
这句话太熟悉了，潘那说的没错，这是一个带着和往日相同面目的鬼故事。

潘那坐在那张唯一完好的椅子上翻看着资料，他抬头看了一眼塞萨尔，并不惊讶地放下手上的文件，起身对他说道：“这么看来你遇到你的‘客人’了？你看上去还算镇静，我想你也是‘伯尔顿猜想’的赞同者之一？”  
塞萨尔一言不发地走到一边，打开了盥洗池的水龙头。  
“作为第一批接触索拉里斯星的宇航员，他在报告里说在这里看到一个巨大的婴幼儿，并且声称那个孩子有一张和菲克纳一样的脸。而菲克纳就是那位和他同行的另一位宇航员。并且事前伯尔顿从没见过那个孩子，是在事后翻阅他的家庭资料时才发现他们有一张一样的脸。其实我在这里的文件里找到了另外的一些相关资料，有一位署名为S的科学家说……”  
“伯尔顿根本不是什么见鬼的‘索拉里斯大气层气体精神中毒’！这里的确有一个孩子，他的飞行器无法录下录像画面一定有什么其他原因，但那并不代表那个孩子不存在！”他打断了潘那的话，语气里带着少见的激动。  
“他们曾称呼其为F产物。”相比之下，潘那的语气显得波澜不惊：“不是人，也不是某些人的复制品，而是我们大脑所存储的有关某人的信息的现实映射。”  
“这对身处地球的人来说大概很难理解，毕竟他们的定义只限于那么几个词语：幻觉，臆想，精神错乱……当真实可感的实体来到眼前的时候，他们总是习惯于拒绝相信。”潘那看了看表，“我想你的客人暂时不会到这里来，这种情况下我们大概有两三个小时的时间，也许你愿意和我讲一讲关于这位客人的故事，加维利亚博士？”

爱德华多•桑多瓦尔来到研究中心的时候还很年轻，不过那时关于索拉里斯星的研究已经处于瓶颈期，作为临时被调任来这项研究项目的负责人，塞萨尔•加维利亚的处境显得有些尴尬，但这位新来的年轻人却带来了很多变化。他不仅是塞萨尔的副手，更是一个同他有着相同信念与目标的朋友和搭档。他和塞萨尔一起对整个研究项目进行了重组，他们从头开始整理了所有的资料，得出了新的研究成果，上报并申请重启索拉里斯研究计划。  
然而行政管理层永远是比研究数据更难通过的关卡，在会议上，格雷夫部长对他们的目的性提出了怀疑：“桑多瓦尔先生，抱歉打断一下，你我都知道关于索拉里斯星的研究已经很难继续下去了。公众的质疑越来越多，我认为我们不应该在这个项目上浪费更多的资金，况且我想你们只是为了证明自己的研究结果而已，意义并不大。”  
那个被质疑的年轻人却仿佛并没有受到冒犯似的回答：“格雷夫部长，我们有充分的研究成果来支持索拉里斯计划，加维利亚博士是收到临时调任才来担任这个计划的负责人，没有任何私人原因，也不是为了给自己的履历加什么好看的光环，否则他完全可以去接手一个全新的星球研究计划。他没有这么做正是因为他相信，我们每一位参与其中的研究人员都相信，索拉里斯星值得继续研究。它所潜在的颠覆性的结果也许一时难以被所有人接受，但那正是我们进行宇宙探索真正追寻的东西，这也是所有人值得并且需要知晓的真相。”  
整个会场安静了下来，格雷夫沉默了一会儿，似乎有些不甘心地抛出最后一个问题：“由于资金问题，我们一直没有招募新的飞行员，即使你们的申请通过，去索拉里斯星实地勘测的计划也无法立即开始。”  
“这个问题可以解决，我曾接受过相关的培训，我自愿成为研究飞船的飞行员。”  
“那么我想你应该知道这一切后果自负？想必加维利亚博士已经同意了你的申请？”  
“是的，”爱德华多看向塞萨尔，直视着他的眼睛：“加维利亚博士对我的申请完全知晓并同意，此次飞行任务的后果由我自行承担。”  
这个会场中唯一站着的年轻人露出一个微笑：“先生们，无论那个星球有着怎样不可思议的奇迹，都要亲自置身其中才能够看见，不是吗？”

“你事先并不知情，对吧？”潘那点了一支烟，在他对面坐下。  
“是，我们本以为准备充足，一定可以通过。格雷夫是个麻烦角色，爱德华多后来向我解释，如果无法在这场公开会议上解决他所提出的问题，我们之后就将不再有机会。他曾对我说愿意投入自己的一切来使这项研究计划继续，但我并未想过是以这样的方式。”塞萨尔的表情在烟雾中显得并不真切。  
“后来发生了什么？”  
“飞船坠毁于即将进入索拉里斯的轨道时。”  
“为什么我从来没有听说过这件事？索拉里斯计划中坠毁的不是只有探索前期吉里森号的辅助舱吗？”  
“他们不会公开这个事故，当时已经对外宣称削减索拉里斯的研究计划。”塞萨尔露出一个苦笑：“损失已经造成，他们当然不能让舆论再更加扩散。”  
“他的那艘飞船叫什么？”  
“伊卡洛斯号，这个名字听上去就不像是能带来好运的，不是吗？”  
潘那把烟掐灭，摇了摇头：“他们曾有过普罗米修斯号，我的飞船叫卡德摩斯号，居然还有一艘伊卡洛斯号。他们总喜欢用希腊英雄或半神的名字来命名，就好像我们在进行一场没有希望的，注定要失败的战争。”[1]

 

Ⅲ  
塞萨尔回到房间的时候，爱德华多还在看书架上的资料，听到开门声，他转过头，语气里带着难掩的兴奋：“这里的资料真详细，有很多在是地球的研究中心里找不到的，可能是被封存了，也可能是他们走的太急没能带回去，不过到底是什么原因都不重要，我们现在把这些带回去，一定可以……”  
“爱德华多，”他打断这个滔滔不绝的年轻人，伸手抓住对方的肩膀，“你知道你为什么会在这里，对吗？”  
有着一双蓝色眼睛的访客盯着他看了一会儿，逐渐露出一丝温柔而遗憾的神情：“塞萨尔，你需要我，所以我在这里。索拉里斯的计划被无限期搁置了，但空间站还没有被关闭，如果我们把这些资料带回去，我们还有机会重启这个研究项目。”  
“加维利亚博士”他还没来得及回答，门口突然传来潘那的声音：“我想你会有兴趣看一看这份实验报告。”

“‘用强射线轰炸海洋的等离子体’这是什么？”  
“他们认为‘客人’是从他们用射线进行实验之后才出现的，海洋探测了来到索拉里斯的人类的思想，并提取出记忆岛。而现在‘客人’再生的速度会逐渐变慢，再过两三个小时就能结束这一切了。或者快一些，可以用湮灭机[2]……”  
“不”  
潘那的脸上浮现起一种近乎怜悯的表情：“如果海洋在我们的睡梦中从我们的意识里产生‘客人’，也许他们的消失正是因为海洋试图理解我们，让我们摆脱这些幽灵的折磨。”  
“也许我们还有别的方法……”  
“不，博士，我们是无法带走他们的，就算存在，他们也只能在这颗星球上，伯尔顿的拍摄录像里什么都没有，不是吗？”  
黑发的宇航员停了下来，忍不住叹了口气，仿佛短暂地陷入了一段久远的过去：“我以前认识一个人，他看上去强硬又不近人情，但有时却又让我觉得他很容易犹豫不决，我和他搭档的时候偶尔会有些不愉快。后来有一天他对我说，一旦我们的计划有误，会牺牲很多人， ‘我相信你，但如果失败了，你会背上良心债的。’”  
“总有这样的人，他们认为自己该为一切与自己有关的人负责。你认为他的死亡是因为你，所以心怀愧疚。‘桑多瓦尔死了，我这辈子都会良心不安’你一定这么想过，对吧？”  
潘那拿起一个人造梨，走到塞萨尔的面前，看着他的眼睛：“加维利亚博士，我年轻时在波哥大呆过一段时间，那里有一个城市传说：‘命运是你穿着防弹服也躲不过的子弹’[3]其实在你们觉得自己应该为此负责之前，他们早已做出自己的选择了。”  
“你为什么不自己问问他？”潘那把文件塞到他手中，走出了控制室。

爱德华多走到他身边的时候，塞萨尔几乎没有察觉。直到对方带着玩笑般的语气开口：“我以为不会有比挑领带更令你难以抉择的事情了。”  
“塞萨尔，”他脸上的表情是如此真实而鲜活，就像无数个午后办公室里的一样：“我会选湮灭机。”  
“不，把这些资料带回去，我们还要一起去重启索拉里斯计划……”  
“我们该说再见了，”他偏过头，像突然想起了什么：“你找到那个‘角’了吗？”  
这个有些突兀而古怪的问题却令塞萨尔如鲠在喉。

塞萨尔偶尔会听到有人抱怨爱德华多是个偏执狂，他的著名事迹之一是在办公室里对着管理部的官员大吼：“我们的研究不是为了让你们穿着西装在什么狗屁发布会上说‘取得重大进展’这样的废话。索拉里斯计划不是你们实现自身价值的试金石，更不是你们用来比赛谁功劳大的筹码！”  
那些人把这句和伯尔顿曾经说过的 “委员会没有冒犯我，但是冒犯了探险的精神。”放在一起嘲笑：“他们是以为自己是什么见鬼的电视连续剧里的英雄吗？”  
但塞萨尔知道并非如此，那个年轻人说过：  
“我们去探索宇宙，并不是为了延伸地球的边界，不是为了去找一个和人类相似的种族。”说这句话的时候，他放下了笔，走到窗边，“生物在进化过程中会缺失某一部分，比如角，它是无法被理解，无法找到归属的一部分，我们要找的就是这个。人们总是习惯性地用自己的文明强加于其它地方，但探索和研究的意义不在于找一面镜子，而是一只角。我们需要寻找一个全新的世界，并尝试着去理解和交流。”[4]  
“你听上去像个诗人。”塞萨尔拍了拍他的肩，把研究资料放在他手边。  
他笑了起来，摇摇头：“我不是诗人，也许用他们说的偏执狂才更适合一些。”

“塞萨尔，”现在这个索拉里斯星上的爱德华多对他说：“你知道我并不是那个真正的爱德华多•桑多瓦尔，你不需要让他在回忆里当一个旧日幽灵，所有一切都是我自己的选择。你说过‘会有未来的’，那么请你一定要去亲眼见证那个未来。”  
“能为您和宇宙探索奉献一切是我的荣幸，”他握了一下塞萨尔的手，“保重。”

塞萨尔登上飞船离开的那天罕见地没有起雾，索拉里斯的海洋像往常一样翻涌这波涛，空间站安静地悬浮在它的上方。  
潘那站在他身后，手里拿着一叠资料：“加维利亚博士，你确定要把这些研究资料都交给我？”  
“是的，潘那先生。我已经不再是这个项目的负责人，请你结束最后的收尾工作后，将关于索拉里斯的一切告知给公众，。”  
他点了点头：“也许我还能问最后一个问题？”  
“关于这个项目的任何问题，我都可以解答。”  
“不，我是想问关于桑多瓦尔。为什么让我带他去湮灭机？你并没有到场。”  
他像是猜到了对方的沉默，自顾自地继续：“我从不去参加葬礼，比起去那些地方，我更愿意喝杯酒。”潘那抬起拿着人造梨的手，对他做了个再见的手势：“祝你旅途愉快，加维利亚博士。”

随着飞船的上升，云层逐渐变得密集，塞萨尔最后一次俯瞰索拉里斯的海洋，和这个不断上演着残酷奇迹的星球，做最后的告别，

 

END

 

注：  
1.原著小说里男主角的飞船就叫普罗米修斯号，而他们向索拉里斯星发射的第一艘飞船叫拉奥孔号。《遥远的星辰》里有一句：“所有指挥那场没有希望的进攻的指挥官都以希腊英雄或半神命名”，用了一下这个梗，杜撰了其他两艘飞船的名字  
2.用的是陈春文译版《索拉里斯星》中的翻译，原著设定“客人”由中微子构成，湮灭机的工作原理可以令他们消失  
3.来自《波哥大城纪事》，不是原话  
4.布鲁诺•舒尔茨在《天才的时代》中有这样一句：“那时候，我了解到动物为什么头上会长角。那是他们生命中无法被人理解、无法找到归属的一部分，是奇特、扰人的任性善变，是非理性的盲目的顽固。它是某种偏执——长在头上，超出它们体外。”借用了一下这句（话说回来舒尔茨和莱姆都是波兰作家）

 

一些说明：关于Peña房间里是谁，没具体写是因为小说和翻拍电影里都交代得比较模糊，我也不直说了(。) Eduardo那句“我不是诗人”是翻拍电影中男主角的台词，全句是“我不是诗人，我有一个具体的目标。”关于索拉里斯的历史介绍有一些引用了陈春文译版的《索拉里斯星》，“双胞胎月亮”的比喻来自《莫斯科情人》。

 

一些（可以略去不看的）废话：  
莱姆的小说应该有三个中文版本，我看了其中两本，一本是赵刚的波兰语直译版，一本是陈春文的德语转译版，中间隔了一个月，金鱼脑如我很难具体说有什么区别（除了一些很明显的比如人名的不同译法），但都很值得一读。写文之前还去看了塔可夫斯基的翻拍电影，虽然有评论说和原作者想表达的中心有所差别（据说莱姆本人觉得前半部分家庭的内容有些过多了），不过我很喜欢这部片子。因为是个科幻AU，背景设定虽然算不上多么复杂晦涩，但还是需要交代一下，在尽量不照搬原文的情况下概括并改动了一些，地球上研究所的部分都是我杜撰的，不剧透小说了，就是觉得有点对不起莱姆，其实我写的这个和他想表达的东西有些背道而驰。  
小说直译版的结尾是“我只是相信，残酷的奇迹还会不断上演。”第一次读的时候对这句印象深刻，用“残酷”来形容“奇迹”并不常见。想起Eduardo在去监狱谈判之前那个将军拦住他问他要去做什么，他说“我要让奇迹发生”，当时也觉得这是一句很有意思的台词。我一直觉得Eduardo的人物性格有点像某位南美籍足球教练，有点固执，但对相信的东西非常坚持。据说这位教练曾经对来找他另一位教练说过教练的生涯里会有很多黑暗的孤独的不那么光彩的时刻，最后问了一句：“你是否已经做好牺牲一切的准备？”大概是我的迷之滤镜，觉得这句话也很适合Eduardo  
其实我应该发完跑路的，废话这么多也挺烦人的大概……但这个cp真的太冷了，连聊个五比索都做不到(…)，就只能写完再多说两句。作为AU爱好者，每当遇到cp关系和萌点75%来自原作背景的时候，都会陷入“我真是太ooc了吧”的自我怀疑，开脑洞的时候和（没买我安利的路人）朋友真情实感地说了句“想让César在索拉里斯星上进行一场同自己的战争，和犹疑不决与问心有愧来一次直面交锋”，写完觉得自己当初这句有点做作，早知道应该去搞一个原剧背景的Contracorriente AU也许还好一些(。  
写完之后摸鱼翻了翻去年的读书笔记，发现在看《遥远的星辰》时记过书上一句：“在地球以外的某些地方，他说，存在一些还没有被偶然侵入的尚且自由的地区，在那儿痛苦的唯一来源是记忆。”真是一秒想到索拉里斯星


End file.
